Christmas Magic
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: It's the special time of the year again and everything can happen. ONE SHOT


Christmas Magic

Author: AbbyGibbs

Fandom: NCIS

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: none except for one or two phrases said by Gibbs to his father in season 10's Namesake.  
Summary: It's the special time of the year again and everything can happen.

Warning: None  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: This story takes place two months after Namesakes airing date in the US, so we are now in December so I could make it a Christmas fic. The idea came to me last week when they aired the episode in Belgium. I hope you are gonna like it. There isn't a plot in this one so don't bother looking for one LOL. **

**I admit the idea is rather silly, but I like it. It's because of the comment made between his father and L.J. Anyway, I hope you guys will like it. **

**Thanks to my beta for her wonderful work, it's really appreciated **

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. Thanks, Laci as always.**

Abby Scuito, the NCIS forensic scientist, was walking in the streets of D.C., lost in thought. And as always the object of them was her boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, she couldn't help it. Whenever they weren't together working she wondered about what he was doing? What was he thinking about? Was he also thinking about her? She had not the slightest idea.

Her heart was sad and as if that wasn't enough, the weather forecast didn't expect snow anytime soon, and winter without snow was a really depressing thought. Abby sighed heavily in the cold winter air - soft smoke seemed to come out of her mouth as she did so. Why did she have to fall in love with Gibbs of all people? The only one she could never have.

The heart has its reason, whereas reason knows nothing about.

"Damn it!" She swore.

The forensic scientist hadn't had a relationship in months, not even one night stands; she just couldn't. Each time she allowed herself to let someone in, Gibbs' face popped up in her mind.

"Sometimes, I wish I had never met you, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She mumbled between her teeth, but regretted her words the moment they were out because they were a lie; her life without Gibbs would be empty. The reason why she had said them was because she loved him so much it hurt, and there was nothing she could do about that.

Her heart refused to let anyone in and her body blocked whenever she had managed to not listen to her heart to take care of her physical needs but even that didn't seem to work, her body tuned out whenever a man tried.

It was frustrating.

Gibbs was looking for Abby but she wasn't in her lab, she wasn't talking to Ducky, wasn't in the bullpen, not even in the ladies room. He needed to talk to her. He went back to his disk, visibly annoyed as he put his gun and badge back in his desk drawer.

"Everything alright, boss?" DiNozzo asked, tentatively.

"Have you seen Abby?"

_Ah, Abby_ Tony thought, _he should have known_. "Last time I saw her she was working in her lab."

"Well she isn't there anymore, Tony," Gibbs said, somewhat dryly.

_Okay, I better shut up, _he thought as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes still on his boss.

Ziva walked in then, saying, "if you're looking for Abby, I just saw her exiting the building and she seemed a little upset."

Gibbs grabbed for his gun and badge out of his desk drawer more out of habit this time than really in need of them and jogged to the elevator. He pressed the call button of the elevator frantically. When the doors finally parted he got in without waiting for them to open completely. Once inside he turned on his heels to face the door and pushed the button several times.

"What's with him?" Ziva asked walking toward Tony's desk.

"No idea." DiNozzo replied simply.

He wasn't gonna tell his colleagues but he was worried about Abby. He knew her MOAS as she would say it. She had confided in him one night when a case they solved had been particularly rough on them all. She had ended up at his place telling him everything before her emotions took completely over and she cried herself to sleep while Tony was holding her tightly in his arms.

Since he knew her secret, DiNozzo observed Gibbs to see if there could be any indication in his bosses behavior that could betray that he too shared the same kind of feelings, but so far he hadn't detect anything. It wasn't exactly an easy task either trying to find any emotion on someone who's been trained not to show any for his own safety at times when he was a Marine, Gunnery Sergeant.

Tony would never betray Abby by telling anyone her secret but sometimes he was really tempted to tell his boss that he should look his surroundings more closely or drop a few well placed hints. They had to talk, she had to tell him because otherwise it would end up consuming her completely

DiNozzo was scared that one day her heart would break and no glue would ever be able to mend it.

Looking at Tony, Ziva saw the cloud of worry pass in his eyes and, she leaned over his desk looking at him with a smile caressing her lips that slowly spread to her eyes. "Everything's gonna be fine, Tony, it's Christmas. The magic of Christmas will happen again, I promise."

Tony pulled himself up in his chair to meet her eyes, locking with hers for several moments before a smile found its way to his own lips. For some reason he didn't quite understand he believed her. The magic of Christmas would work again. Both their eyes were sparkling now.

Everything was going to turn out for the best, Tony just knew it.

Pushing his chair back, Tony stood up and made his way around his desk, coming to stand next to Ziva. The woman turned to face him, still smiling, her colleague just stood there without saying a word and then he reached out to hold her face in both his hands, leaned forward and kissed her soundly.

DiNozzo smirked as he went for a coffee, leaving a speechless, wide eyed, Ziva behind him, who still hadn't moved from where she was standing. It took a little longer before she sat behind her own desk a small smile gracing her features.

The elevator couldn't go fast enough for Gibbs, the thoughts had been playing in his head for months now, two months to be exact, since he'd said the words to his namesake and his father. _You aren't getting any younger, figure it out. _

The two friends hadn't talked to one another for years because when Gibbs was fourteen years old, his mother had chosen to take her own life due to the pain she was in, provoked by her cancer. She had confided in LJ, telling him she was going to overdose. The man had done nothing to stop her. Jackson suspected it and since then, the relationship between the two men hadn't been the same. so LJ decided to leave Stillwater.

All these years later, his father still seemed to nourish bitterness feelings toward his best friend and for what because he had let Ann end her suffering? What was wrong with that? Gibbs could understand it. Remembering how she suffered, and how helpless he felt back then still tore at his heart.

He would never admit it to any living soul, but he would have done the same thing. From his father's point of view it was easy to understand as well, it's never easy to let someone you love go, there is an egoistic part that wants to keep the person you love with you as long as possible, except you are not the one to decide on your fate.

As much as he missed his mom, as difficult it was to accept it and as much they wanted her to stay with them longer, her time had come. Thinking that had helped the NCIS team leader to find peace with his mother's death. Jackson couldn't, he wasn't ready for it, and it had taken him lots of years to be able to deal with it, actually it had taken until two months ago, the Baxter case...

Gibbs had managed to make them talk during the case and figure things out as they weren't getting any younger. He left the two men in his basement while he made diner for the three of them.

If DiNozzo hadn't seen the Medal of Honor in that Pawnshop, Jackson and Leroy Jethro Moore would probably never have talked to one another ever again. What were the odds? None, because everything in this world happens for a reason.

Gibbs knew with an absolute certainty that if he wanted to take a chance with Abby he had to do something now. The magical time of the year.

_It's Christmas, Jethro, anything can happen this time of year, it's Christmas Magic!_

_Yeah, dad it's Christmas Magic! _

A bittersweet smile caressed Gibbs's lips as the words of Shannon and Kelly echoed in his mind.

Once outside the building, he felt warm, and a bright light surrounded him. He briefly wondered about it and smiled as the answer came walking gracefully toward him.

"It's time, Jethro, tell her you love her."

All he could do was listen, as he was mesmerized by the sight shining before him.

"Who do you think send her to you?" She asked as she smiled, "but you took your sweet time, to get that you had feelings for her." The next sound he heard was the crystal clear giggle of his daughter, Kelly.

Kelly told him then, "She loves you, too, dad, she does, very much."

"It's time now, go." Shannon said in a soft, affectionate voice, reaching out her hand to caress his cheek. Gibbs closed his eyes has he felt the caress against his skin.

When he opened them again, he smiled, seeing the mischief in his daughter's eyes, she knew something, but wasn't gonna tell. She just blew him a kiss, and said "I love you dad, but you need to smile a bit more. I love it, so does mom and someone else too." Kelly giggled some more, looked at her mom and together they turned in the opposite direction, fading away slowly as they walked away.

The cold fresh air of reality surrounded him seconds later after the bright light had disappeared. Gibbs murmured in the wind, "Thanks, girls."

He had to find, Abby. But where was she? According to Ziva she had just left the building and he doubted that she had gone far already, even if Gibbs knew that Abby could walk at her serious tempo with the kind of shoes she usually wore.

"Care to help me a little here girls?" He asked as he kept walking, a moment later Gibbs spotted her a few meters ahead of him, so he called out her name, but she didn't react, maybe she hadn't heard him.

"Abby!" Gibbs said a little louder as he sped up his pace a little. There was still no reaction from her, so when he was in reach of her, he grabbed her arm. The action surprised her and she yelped but before she had the time to realize what was happening, her body was pressed against his and he his lips were kissing hers hungrily, Abby kissed him back, almost instantly losing herself in the sensation of his lips on hers.

They broke the kiss simultaneously in need for air, their foreheads leaning against the others as they tried to regain their breaths.

Gibbs was the first to end the silence as he had found his voice back when his breathing had returned to normal again.

"I love you, Abbs,"

At his words, Abby smiled, hugging him tightly against her.

Gibbs had changed since the explosion, he seemed more at ease sometimes at voicing his feelings, he wasn't to do it all the time, but he expressed them more often. Abby had witnessed the slight change in him, she love those changes and definitely at this very moment.

"I love you, too," she whispered in his ear and she felt his arms pull her even closer to him.

It's was then that she noticed it. White flakes on his jacket. She frowned and pulled away a little to look at him. He was smiling and told her in a whisper.

"It's snowing."

Abby looked up and saw white flakes dancing their way down from the sky and falling gracefully on her face.

"Oh my God! It's snowing Gibbs, it's snowing!" She said excitingly, jumping up and down in his arms.

Gibbs chuckled, and his lips found their way on hers again.

_Christmas Magic... _

The NCIS team leader had a funny feeling he would learn to love this particular time of the year again.

THE END

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
